


Places We Haven't Been [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aromantic Character, Aromantic Kate Littlejohn, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Kate Littlejohn, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Queer Kate Littlejohn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmarks can mean many things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 20:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16583327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: "Homesick for a home she doesn’t know."Sandra Bell has no Soulmarks.





	Places We Haven't Been [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Places We Haven't Been](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832968) by [ElijahDarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling). 



**Title:** Places We Haven't Been   
**Fandom** : For The People  
**Author** : ElijahDarling  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Multiple implied  
**Rating** : Teen   
**Length** : 6:01  
**Summary** : 

> "Homesick for a home she doesn’t know."   
>  Sandra Bell has no Soulmarks.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14832968)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/PlacesWeHaventBeen.mp3)


End file.
